Un amigo no tan imaginario
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Al principio les pareció normal y tierno... cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. ¡Aparición de Laughing Jack!


Las notas de un acordeón interrumpieron su sueño, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado con molestia o miedo ante el sonido pero el no, él sonrió y se levantó rápidamente pues sabia a la perfección que esa lenta tonada significaba que su amigo había ido a visitarlo.

Se calzo los tenis rojos que le encantaba usar y salió por la ventana hacia el oscuro jardín sin un atisbo de miedo, estaba en su casa y la oscuridad nunca le causo aversión además su amigo no permitiría que nada lo dañara. Siguió la melodía hasta que la luz lunar le permitió ver a su único amigo; un hombre alto y delgado que tocaba un viejo acordeón, todo él era solo dos colores: blanco y negro incluso su nariz que era cónica.

-_…the weasel_- unisonó el ultimo verso con su amigo, un simpático payaso.

-Buenas noches Dami, mi querido niño –saludo haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches Jack –respondió sonriendo.

-Oh pequeño, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre completo? –dio tres levísimos golpecitos con su dedo al niño en la nariz. – Soy Laughing Jack, repite conmigo: Laughing Jack.

-Yo prefiero decirte Jack.

Era un día realmente extraño en Gotham, no, no estaba lloviendo balas o explosiones; ni siquiera se oían las patrullas persiguiendo algún desquiciado paciente de Arkham, eso era normal en la ciudad oscura. En cambio había un aura de tranquilidad y paz, el sol resplandecía como nunca y el ambiente estaba lleno del trinar de aves y risas de niños. Aun más raro que eso, Damian Wayne se encontraba en el parque. Ok eso no era tan extraño, al menos no hasta hace unos meses atrás; el Wayne menor solía ir ahí con su mejor (y único) amigo Colin Wilkes pero este fue adoptado y junto con su nueva familia se mudó al otro lado del país así que Damian se quedó solo; su familia tenía sus propios asuntos que atener y no tenían tiempo para él.

Por eso cada que tenía un tiempo libre salía a caminar por la contaminada Gotham, tal vez encontrara algo interesante que pudiera captar su atención. Y ese día lo encontró. Una pequeña multitud de niños rodeaban algo o a alguien, curioso se acercó, no le daba buena espina o quizás era porque en las dos horas que llevaba ahí no vio a ningún adulto.

-¡Venga uno, vengan todos! ¡Sean grandes o pequeños! Para ver al mejor payaso de todos, el único, el inigualable ¡Laughing Jack!

_'Round and 'round the cobbler's bench  
>the monkey chased the weasel,<br>the monkey thought 'twas all in fun  
>Pop! <em>_Goes the weasel._

Se acercó y vio a un payaso tocando el acordeón mientras los niños lo miraban con una extraña alegría, como si estuvieran…

_A penny for a spool of thread  
>A penny for a needle,<br>That's the way the__money__goes,  
>Pop! <em>_Goes the weasel._

__Su línea de pensamiento se cortó, la canción le pareció sin sentido pero entretenida y antes de darse cuenta se quedó viendo el acto de aquel singular payaso.

___A half a pound of tupenny rice,  
>A half a pound of treacle.<br>Mix it up and make it nice,  
>Pop! Goes the weasel.<em>

_Up and down the London road,  
>In and out of the Eagle,<br>That's the way the money goes,  
>Pop! <em>_Goes the weasel._

El susodicho sujeto realizo actos propios de su oficio y unos cuantos de magia tan buenos que a pesar de saber que eran simples trucos Damian no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlos. Cerca de una hora paso antes de que el sol comenzara a esconderse, Laughing Jack apareció una gran cantidad de dulces la cual repartió entre toda su audiencia; Damian tomo unos cuantos y se retiró, un par de calles después los tiro a la basura, una lección que le había costado aprender era no comer cosas que te de un desconocido.

Llego a la enorme mansión que llamaba casa y la encontró vacía como últimamente, solo Titus y Alfred (el gato) sus mascotas se encontraban, sus hermanos y hermanas se encontraban en sus propias misiones o en otras ciudades, el mayordomo (que para el era como un abuelo) estaba en Inglaterra en una muy merecidas y necesitadas vacaciones; y su padre, bueno él llegaba casi a la hora de la patrulla.

Suspirando se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo antes de alistarse para salir con su padre a recorrer las calles de Gotham.

Una agotadora patrulla después

Arrastrando los pies llego hasta su cama y sin más reparos se dejó caer en ella, no importaba que tan exigente hubiera sido su entrenamiento los golpes de Bane dolían. A pesar del cansancio no podía conciliar el sueño, rodo en la amplia cama pero no podía dormir; hasta que escucho un acordeón. No supo si en realidad lo oía o solo era su subconsciente reproduciendo la tonada que había escuchado esa tarde.


End file.
